<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Study Of Britta Perry by thearchers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193876">The Study Of Britta Perry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchers/pseuds/thearchers'>thearchers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Britta is a she/they bisexual!, Annie is an any pronouns lesbian!, Bisexual Britta Perry, Britta is a psychology teacher, F/F, Jeff is the dean!, britta centric, lesbian Annie Edison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchers/pseuds/thearchers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 years later, Britta comes back to Greendale as a teacher.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Edison/Britta Perry, Britta Perry &amp; Jeff Winger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Study Of Britta Perry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianagatha/gifts">lesbianagatha</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone!! New fic, I hope you'll love it!!<br/>Kudos and comments are always appreciated &lt;3<br/>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the first day of school, and Britta was already at her class, organizing her colorful chalks in a little box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be honest, it was very unlike her. She was usually very messy, and when she wasn’t, she definitely wasn’t </span>
  <b>organizing </b>
  <span>a bunch of </span>
  <b>colorful</b>
  <span> chalks in a little box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was Annie’s idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That idea stuck with her for a long time. It was a few years before, when Britta brought up the concept of her being a teacher, and Annie added that if she would be a teacher, she would organize her chalks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the bell’s ring that interrupted Britta’s thoughts, and the repeated image of sweet little Annie leaving the bar with Jeff and Abed, heading towards the airport.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even saying goodbye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The students started coming into the class, as if they were a big wave. A big wave she, Britta, is supposed to be teaching this year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure she could do it. Nothing prepared her for this, including the fact that she has no master or experience in teaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then again, it was greendale. And Jeff Winger was the dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone were now sitting in their seats, waiting for their teacher to look up from her pile of chalks, wondering why she was smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Britta heard one of the students saying, “Did we… Walk into the wrong class? Is this art class? Should we draw her, and can we draw her naked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” She stood up, “You didn’t walk into art class, and </span>
  <b>no</b>
  <span>, you can’t draw me naked. Have some respect towards women!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the students started shouting “Burn!!” and Britta let out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, is this Britta Perry’s class?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Britta recognized the voice immediately, which brought up a big smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean Winger. What a lovely surprise.” She said in her sweetest voice and huge satisfaction, knowing how annoyed Jeff is by being called this name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already told you,” Jeff started walking into the class and then stood next to her, “You’re allowed to call me Jeff. Only the students call me Dean Winger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’ll drop out and come back as a student.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He whispered, “Wouldn’t be the first time.” And then headed to the back of the class and grabbed a chair, “Don’t mind me. I just want to study psychology.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Britta smirked before grabbing a chalk and writing on the board, </span>
  <b>
    <em>Psychology </em>
  </b>
  <span>and then drawing a circle around the word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome, students. I’m Britta Perry, and I’ll be your psychology teacher this year. Now, I can be very nice, as long as I’m being respected. Respect me, I’ll respect you. That’s how it works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went around the desk and stood in front of it, looking at the students. “I’d like us to have a relationship that includes </span>
  <b>trust</b>
  <span>, and being truthful. I want you to know that no matter what, I am always here for you, you can always talk to me and ask me questions - as long as they’re respectful. Any questions so far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A boy put his hand up and Britta nodded. “Did you and Dean Winger bang?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jeff, sitting at the back, was trying very hard to hold back his laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, students, this is an example to a very </span>
  <b>disrespectful </b>
  <span>question.” Britta said, and then went back to standing behind the table, grabbing another chalk and drawing aggressively over the word </span>
  <b>
    <em>Psychology, </em>
  </b>
  <span>then writing over it in a different chalk the word </span>
  <b>
    <em>Friends.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about the other teachers, but the way I’ll be teaching is very different. I’m here to teach psychology, therefore, I will not sit on my chair behind the desk and preach you about how the human mind works. Well, not entirely. Just be certain I’m not the kind of teacher to preach and talk for hours and then let the students figure everything out by themselves. You’re here to study psychology, and I’m here to teach it.” She then smiled at Jeff, “Besides, am I really a teacher at greendale if I don’t make my classes as weird and interesting as this place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Britta put her chalk down. “Now, I know some of you were wondering, so no - I won’t be talking about the TV show Friends. Sorry to disappoint you. I will, however, tell you about something that in my opinion is very important, just as much as this popular sitcom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten years ago, this one guy came to greendale. Unwillingly. He didn’t want to study, surely not at a community college, and surely not at a place that seemed to him as a college for clowns. He hated the place and couldn’t wait to get out of there. Until this one girl caught his eye, and he was ready to make up things, complicate things, lie and cheat in order to get into her underwear. This guy wanted to get laid so bad, that he faked having a study group. You might know this guy as your dean, Jeff Winger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the students immediately turned to look at Jeff, who was just sitting in his chair, arms crossed against his chest, and an expression on his face that could be interpreted as pride. Besides smiling at the psychology teacher, the guy didn’t say a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This study group started as a very desperate try of Jeff to be with the girl. He was so desperate, that he was even willing to take a bunch of words out of the dictionary, and form with them a speech that convinced them all. Convinced them all that there might be a chance of something, something real, in that study room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And so, that study group slowly became a family. It became a home, a place where you come to when you need comfort. A place of love, acceptance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe that you can’t study psychology, you can’t figure out the human mind, if you don’t have people around you to help you figure out </span>
  <b>yourself. </b>
  <span>Otherwise, what’s the point? I can tell you, for sure, that having people around you, supporting you and standing by you in every situation, is a much better way to study psychology than to read the same lines of a psychology book over and over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten years ago, I was Britta Perry. A cishet girl who dropped out of school and ran away from her home. I was a mess, I was sure I had everything figured out, and I was certain I know how the world works. I still am a mess, but I’m working on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe that if it wasn’t for the people around me… I don’t know who I would be. I can’t imagine my life without them. I can’t imagine my life without the study group.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some were silent, some gasped, and one guy said, “I knew they banged!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Britta ignored him. “If it wasn’t for Jeff trying to hit on me and faking a study group, I wouldn’t be the same person I am today. I was very lonely and confused. They helped me figure myself out. Helped me understand what I want, who I want to be. They helped me realize I want to study and teach psychology, so I can help other people figure themselves out, just like they helped me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell rang, and just as everyone were about to get up, Jeff said, “Sit down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so they did. Everyone were confused, including Britta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff started clapping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was clapping enthusiastically. And slowly, the students joined him. They all were clapping for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she could do was smile. She waved her hand and said, a smile still on her face. “Thank you, you’re free to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The students stood up, grabbed their bags and started walking out of the class as Jeff approached Britta, waiting for the last student to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were amazing! Where did you pull this speech from??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I took a page from Jeff Winger’s speech book.” She said with a smile, “Thank you for letting me do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Not only I can always use it for my personal use when you’ll say I’m a bad friend, but I also don’t have to pay you much because you basically live at my place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, miss Perry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A student walked into the class, and there was something about her that reminded Britta of Annie. Maybe the brown hair? The colorful bracelets on her wrist?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll see you at lunch?” Jeff looked at her and she nodded, her throat felt dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, see you at lunch.” She took off her glasses as Jeff walked out of the class, and the student walked towards Britta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if you know me, my name is Anne. I really love psychology and you seem like a great teacher, so I look forward to my classes with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Anne. </em>
  </b>
  <span>“Thank you so much, Anne. It means a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you a question? I didn’t want to ask it in front of the entire class because I didn’t know if it’s respectful or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, what do you want to know?” She said with a smile and certainty that the question isn’t a big deal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did something happen to the study group?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think something happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You talk about it as if it’s an ancient history.” Anne said, “Maybe I misinterpreted, but… I’m just really curious and, frankly, kinda anxious. I think I finally found my group, like my own personal ‘study group’ and I would love to know what I can avoid doing, so my group won’t fall apart. I hope It’s okay I’m asking- If it’s not just say it and I’ll leave!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Britta hesitated but then finally spoke, “Not all groups are destined to fall apart. Some groups stick together. And in some groups, your best friend gets up and leaves to Washington or your other friend gets on a boat and you never hear from him. You can never know. But if you’re always thinking about what you shouldn’t do because it might cause the group to fall apart, and you’re not thinking about how to make the group stronger and closer… What’s the point, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette smiled immediately, “You’re already my favorite teacher. Thank you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Britta smiled back and the girl ran out of the class and closed the door after her. Britta crushed on her chair, her head spinning. Sure, she knew coming back to greendale would bring up some painful, or maybe even good memories, but she didn’t expect to make the whole class about her old study group, or have her student coming up to her and ask her about it. She didn’t even plan on talking about the study group, but it came out of her mouth and before she could even stop herself, the class was over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed her water, drank it and let the cold liquid run down her throat. It helped her clear her mind a bit. It was only the first class, and the first day at greendale, and she felt exhausted. As if she was heavily hungover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the door opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Britta started talking without even looking up, “I swear to god, do students never remember to take their stuff before they go or ask the question at the class? I mean, I said I’m always here for you, and I am, but </span>
  <b>come on.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so no ‘hey Annie!!’, ‘Good to see you after five years, Annie!’, ‘Wow, Annie, you look so beautiful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie Edison was standing at the door. She was wearing a floral shirt with black overall, and her hair was shorter now, and it reached her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Britta didn’t care. She didn’t care about any of it. So she got up, and ran towards her friend, whom she hasn’t seen in 5 years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wrapped her arms around Annie. Annie immediately wrapped her arms around Britta. They stayed like that for a few moments until Britta finally managed to say something, “What. The fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie let go of the hug slowly, a big smile on her face. “It’s so good to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how confused I am right now. I haven’t heard from you for </span>
  <b>5 years </b>
  <span>and now you suddenly show up? Not that I’m complaining but… Is this a one time visit? Do you have a FBI mission or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie shook her head. “Abed told me something, and as I thought about it more and more I realized he has a point. He told me that when you leave somewhere for an uncertain period of time, and you don’t contact anyone in that time, when you come back, the reunion is more emotional and meaningful than if I actually called or… Stayed in touch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get it.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m back, Britta. For good. I’m here to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Britta stared. She just stared without saying anything. She just thought about how pretty Annie’s eyes are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, also, Abed’s coming back tonight. But please, please don’t tell him I told you. Try to act like you’re surprised?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re kidding me.” Britta said, and a huge smile spread on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not kidding, I promise.” Annie said with a reassuring smile and Britta put her hands over her mouth, still shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like my mind’s about to blow.” Her voice was muffled due to the fact that her hands were covering her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie let out a sigh. “Jeff told me I should wait because you might be overwhelmed, but I couldn’t wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Britta dropped her hands. “Jeff knew about this? Are you guys…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Together? God, no, I’m a lesbian!”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>She’s a what?!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Britta blinked, tried to process the information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it too much information for one time? You seem kinda… Shocked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am shocked but, in a really good way. Annie, wow.” Britta finally looked into Annie’s eyes, still smiling a huge smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I had a friend back in Washington that helped me figure out everything. I’m also going by any pronouns, so… You still seem shocked, do you want me to explain it to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Britta chuckled, “I know what any pronouns mean. I’m just… I’m so damn proud of you, girl!! Oh my god!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie laughed, and she seemed relieved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, if you and Jeff aren’t dating… Why did you meet him before me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m a teacher now, here, at greendale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Britta seemed shocked, once again, and felt quite overwhelmed. In a very good way, though, but Annie dropped so much information she felt like she’s going to pass out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie grabbed Britta’s bottle and opened it. Then, she slowly put Britta’s hands on the bottle and didn’t leave until she was certain Britta had it in her hands. Annie’s hands were soft and warm, which freaked Britta out even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she got herself together and drank from the bottle. Annie stood there and waited for her to finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Britta put the bottle down and then looked back at Annie, “Annie, </span>
  <b>wow.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be teaching criminology here!” She said in excitement. Britta hugged her immediately and said, almost whispering,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how happy I am right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie hugged Britta back and closed her eyes, “It’s so good to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt like a really long moment, students started walking into the class, and the two women broke the hug quickly. Annie moved a bit of her hair, smiled at Britta and gave her her hand,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind showing me the teachers room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d never ask.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>